


Coming Back From The Brink

by NewtonsApple



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Kevin Williamson, M/M, Part 2, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ian and Matt returned from Italy things have been strained. Matt wants to pick up where they left off but Ian is reluctant due to them working together. It takes something happening to make Ian realise how much he cares for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back From The Brink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Rose_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/gifts).



> This is gift-fic for the lovely Dahlia_Rose_83 and a little surprise if she can find it.

They're sitting outside Starbucks, shooting the breeze and drinking caramel lattes. Ian waves at fans and a bunch of people Matt doesn't know. 

He can't maintain eye contact for long, it's like staring into the sun. Ian's ice-blue eyes framed by long black lashes and chiselled cheekbones. 

Since their trip to Italy - over two months ago now - they've seen each other on set but it's not the same. They're not together, not like that. Matt misses him like a dismembered limb. Ian's energy sparks the people around him into a frenzy and he's no exception.

Maybe it's true what people say, what happens on vacation stays on vacation? It hurts. They shared something passionate but now Ian makes excuses not to see him alone. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Ian asks, licking foam off his lip. "You look--"

Sad? Lost? Lonely? Matt's all of those things and more. He doesn't have many friends and his family live miles away from Georgia. Sure he has Candice and Kat but they have their own lives. Ian’s foundation takes up most of his time when they aren’t on set. 

"What?" he says now. "I look what?"

Ian frowns and grabs Matt's bottle of peach tea. "This is vodka. Since when do you drink this shit neat?"

"Since always."

"Bullshit. You're a beer drinker." 

"I need to go." Matt knocks the chair over getting up and trips over nothing. It doesn't help with Ian staring into his soul like this, like he knows exactly what Matt's thinking. 

"You're not driving." Ian snatches Matt's keys and their jackets. "I'll get someone to pick up my car later. What's wrong with you? It's three in the afternoon and you're drunk?"

"I'm an adult," he says, ruining it with a hiccup. "I'm allowed to drink."

"You've been spending way too much time with Ric."

"Who wouldn't expect character bleed after six years?"

Walking through Peachtree Street on a Friday afternoon is murder. Tourists jostle and yell and talk and all he can hear is a chorus of 'Y'alls'. He still sounds like a Louisiana boy when he's not channelling Damon. Matt's a typical Californian despite his Utah roots. 

Matt stumbles again and ignores Ian's helping hand. It hurts but he wants things to go back to normal. And okay, they crossed a line in Italy and he'd enjoyed it. Who wouldn't enjoy a naked sweaty Matt in his bed? But the pressures of work demanded they keep their heads in the game. And worse, what if someone found out? What about their careers? 

He finally locates Matt's rental, a silver Alfa Romeo parked across two spaces. Had he driven to meet Ian already drunk? He manhandles his friend in the front passenger seat and straps him in like a child. 

Matt protests and bats Ian's hand away. "I'm not that drunk."

"Asshole." Ian turns the radio up, some local girl group and drives Matt home. 

"Why am I an asshole?"

"You know why. Quit it."

                                  **********************

Ian's treatment of him is pissing him off big time. He's thirty-eight years old; he can drink in the middle of the day if he wants to. He stares at the horizon to combat the nausea and catches a whiff of Ian's cologne. Something crisp and citrusy. 

Matt leans out the window to swipe his card at the gate of his adopted apartment complex. It's just temporary while they're filming. He misses his tiny house in LA. Misses the views and the sun and the carefree people. Atlantans’ are so uptight. He knows he's acting out but he doesn't care. He wants Ian to notice him, like really notice him. Was he just a convenient fling in Italy? Drawn together by sun and injury and not much else? Why is Ian being so cold to him?

He trips up the steps to his apartment and fumbles with his key. Three attempts later he's jammed it in the keyhole and stumbles inside. It's tiny in here and smells damp and musty. Ian wrinkles his nose and he feels a sense of rebellious pride. 

"Have a seat," Matt says, slurring. He wanders over to the bookshelf and opens a new bottle of Vodka. 

"Do you have a drinking problem?" Ian says, narrowing his eyes. "You better tell me."

"What do you care?"

"Don't be like that, come on buddy."

"Buddy..." Matt mumbles under his breath. That's it, isn't it? That's all he'll ever be. It's like Italy never happened. "You need to go. I've got things to do."

Ian chews his lip for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay." He's halfway out the door before Matt calls him back. 

"Wait."

"You gonna tell me what's going on with you?" Against his better judgement he rubs Matt's flannel-shirted back. "C'mere."

The floodgates break. This is what he misses, what he  _needs_. You can't put the genie back in the bottle. He'd known it the second their dynamic changed from friends to whatever they had. Everything changed. 

"I miss you. I miss  _us_." Matt buries his face in Ian's neck. 

"Aw buddy. Is this why you're day drunk?" Summoning up his courage he tries to explain himself. "It's different. We're working together."

Matt watches the kaleidoscope of emotions flash over Ian's face. He hunches himself against the onslaught of rejection. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. He nods. "Fine. Go."

The second the door slams shut Matt proceeds to get thoroughly hammered.  

The next morning, he cancels the studio car and drives himself to work. He's still drunk from the night before. He swallows a handful of mints and his pain and _becomes_ Alaric Saltzman before he walks inside. 

Kat squeals before giving him a hug. "Hey Matty, missed you!"

"Hey," he says, faking a smile. He spots Ian laughing with one of the tech guys and his stomach folds in on itself. "See you later Kat." He hides in the break room guzzling coffee until he's jittery as hell. 

                                            ********************

Ian's eyes narrow. Matt's in a horrible mood today. He's never seen his friend blow off Kat before. She's a sweetheart. Ian knows he's hurting, especially after yesterday, but this is  _work_. 

He corners him outside in the small courtyard garden and spins him round to face him. "Quit acting like a jerk. She didn't deserve that."

"Bite me."

The naked misery on his friend's face is hard to bear but he hardens his heart. Matt's _better_ than this. Ian's not immune either. He misses Matt too, misses holding him, kissing him. But it's not a quick fix. He's worked too hard for his career to kill it on a maybe. 

 Matt gets through his scenes early and leaves at noon. Ian's, Candice's and Kat's scenes take longer. Julie's phone goes off at two pm and her wide sunny face collapses in on itself. She's scared. Ian freaks when she takes the call into the hallway away from prying eyes. One of the writer's, Kevin Williamson, follows her out leaving the door ajar. 

Ian's sitting close enough to eavesdrop. Two words make his heart slam in his chest. He catapults out of the chair, almost falling on top of Julie in his haste to confirm what he thinks he just heard.

"This is a private conversation," she says to him, frowning. "Go back inside."

Ian starts to hyperventilate. "Is it Matt? What's wrong?"

Kevin forces him into a chair and jams his head between his knees. "He's okay or he will be. He had an accident, he's in the hospital."

"Which one?"

"Piedmont."

"I need to leave."

"We're not done--" Julie tries to say. 

Ian's not having any of it. He needs to leave  _now_. He pushes past them both and dives for his jacket to get his car keys. 

Kevin pats his arm. "You're in shock. Don't drive yourself. Call Tony."

Ian nods. "I will."

"Do you have a number for Matt's mom? I know she's on a cruise--"

"Why do you need that?"

You only call someone's parents if they're not expected to make it... His mind plays a mantra of, _Matt, Matt, Matt_ on an endless loop. In the end, Kevin calls Tony for him and Julie rubs his back. 

Kat brings him some water and hugs him. "Take it easy and call me later."

Five minutes later, the studio door busts open. Tony waves to get Ian's attention. Ian looks up and staggers over to his friend. "Matt's hurt. We need to go to Piedmont _now_."

"I heard. Let's go." Tony takes his hand and leads him to the waiting car like a toddler. 

Julie runs after them waving a piece of pink notepaper. "This is the room number; call me as soon as you know something!"

Ian's heart is trying to climb out of his chest via his lungs. His eyes meet Tony's in the mirror. "Drive fast."

"Calm down, we'll get there when we get there. He's in good hands."

"You don't understand--" Ian starts to say.

Tony grins. "Oh, I do. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat."

Despite his slow and careful nature, Tony gets them to Piedmont in record time. Ian doesn't even wait for him to park before leaping out of the car and into reception. The grandmotherly nurse smiles and takes him to Matt's ward without even asking for ID. 

Ian freezes at the door. Tony tugs his sleeve, leading him like a broken toy to Matt's bedside. Ian barks out a sob in Tony's shoulder and the driver pats his arm. "Go. I'll wait here."

He yanks Matt's curtain aside and drops onto the chair. Matt has a cast on his leg and a tube up his nose. A wheezing beeping machine pumps oxygen into him, it sounds awful. Matt's eyes look sunken and there are dark bruises on his cheekbones. Ian's hand shakes as he strokes Matt's waxy skin. He's still warm, still very much alive. 

"See?" Tony says, giving Ian a placid grin. "He's fine. I told you he would be, didn't I? He's in good hands." He hands Ian a black marker pen. "You should be the first to sign his cast."

A nurse comes in frowning and checks Matt's chart. "Are you family?"

"He is," Tony says. He winks at Ian and guides the nurse into the hall. "I have a few questions..."

Matt's left leg is up on a traction-like device connected to the ceiling. There are bandages underneath his bloody t-shirt. From the airbag? The seatbelt?

Matt moans in his sleep. Ian grasps his ice-cold fingers and squeezes reassuringly. "I'm here buddy. You're okay."

"W-What happened?" he mumbles, searching Ian's face for answers.

"You had an accident but you're gonna be fine. I'll make sure of that."

Matt offers him a watery smile that makes Ian's heart sing. He's been dumb. Investing in Matt won't kill his career. He'll make it up to him if it's the last thing he does. 

Tony taps him on the shoulder and hands him a steaming coffee. "How's our patient?"

"Still breathing," Matt says, chuckling gently. "Damn it."

Tony hands him a coffee and looms over Matt. "You're okay. Just relax, sleep, and forget everything." 

The head nurse beckons them outside. "We need to discuss your friend's rehabilitation treatment. I understand the studio will take care of Mr Davis' insurance--"

Tony takes the paperwork and grins. "I'm an ex-EMT. I know what I'm doing. As soon as you release him, we'll take over. He'll stay with Mr Somerhalder here."

The nurse frowns. "I need a signed consent form before I can release him. On top of that will be vigorous physio treatments and--"

"I've got it," Tony says. He pokes Ian in the shoulder. "Keep Matt company while we talk."

Ian wants to, wants to more than anything but-- Was Matt serious about that comment he made? What if his accident wasn't an accident? What if--? No. Matt's not suicidal, just dumb.

And then it hits him like a bolt of lightning. He loves Matt. Really loves him. It's scary to admit that, he's been fighting it for weeks. He squeezes Matt's lifeless fingers and strokes the hair out of his eyes. 

"What--?" Matt blinks up at him.

"Sleep. Relax."

"I'm not tired."

"Liar." Ian interlaces their fingers and kisses Matt's palm. "You're exhausted. I'm so sorry."

"What about?"

"You. Why the hell did you drive your car today you asshole? Do you realise you could've died?"

"You're  _crying_... I didn't try to kill myself you know."

"Your ear twitches when you lie."

"Does not."

"Sure it does. Your left one. I know you've been depressed and that's partly my fault."

"You're not to blame for my feelings, or my failures come to that."

"What does that mean?"

The nurse and Tony interrupt their whispered conversation. 

"Okay. The hospital's releasing him to us on Wednesday. Helps I'm an ex-EMT," Tony says, chuckling. "Unless you'd rather go to a convalescent hospital Matt?"

"No freaking way," Ian jumps in. "He's staying with us and that's final."

The nurse smothers a smile and hands Tony a sheaf of paperwork. "The ambulance will drop him off. You two, say your goodbyes, Mr Davis needs his rest."

"We'll talk when we're alone," Ian whispers in Matt's ear. "We don't want an audience." 

"Okay. Is a hug too much to ask?"

Ian narrows his eyes. "Idiot." Pretending Tony's not watching him from the door, he drops a kiss on Matt's forehead. "You're mine for the next six weeks."

"Okay..." Matt smiles for a few seconds before his eyes drift shut. "See you Wednesday."

Tony suggests getting dinner on the way home but Ian's a bundle of nerves. Adrenaline has settled to a painful buzz in his stomach, he feels sick. He spends most of the evening fielding calls from the cast, even Nina. He tells them what he knows, that Matt broke his leg in three places. That he's okay and talking and they can visit if they want. 

Nina's voice starts to grate on his nerves. She's trying to be kind, to make up for her complete bitch moment in Italy. To him, it's too little too late. He won't forgive her in a hurry. 

By the time Wednesday rolls around, the house is ready. He and Tony have installed hand rails and a ramp so Matt doesn't have to field the steps. 

The ambulance turns up at ten and Tony helps the driver manoeuvre Matt into the house. Thanks to Kevin and Julie, Ian's all caught up with his scenes. Despite Tony's offer to stay with him, he doesn't want to leave Matt for a second. As an added precaution, he hides all his booze upstairs.

                                        *******************************

Matt's pain meds have worn off. He's cramped and uncomfortable on Ian's couch. He wants to put his leg up but the cast is too heavy. Ian looks tired and so white he looks grey. That's his fault, he knows it. 

"You okay buddy?"

"My leg hurts and I'm thirsty."

"Water, juice or milk?" Ian asks, quirking an eyebrow. He shoves a cushion under Matt's knee and yanks the La-Z-boy lever. 

"I was hoping for a beer..."

"No way in hell. It's ten-thirty in the morning and you're on pain meds. Remember Italy?" Ian falters and bites his lip. Of  _course_  Matt remembers Italy, that's why they're in this mess in the first place. "Ignore me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ian force feeds him two morphine pills with a large glass of water. "Relax. Wanna watch a movie or Netflix?"

Matt laughs. Ian's DVD collection is legendary on set. He's always boasting about it and worse, it's alphabetized. "You pick something. I'm feeling no pain, morphine is awesome."

Ian frowns but loads Captain America: The First Avenger. He makes a large bowl of buttery popcorn and uses Matt's lap as a table. "You okay buddy?"

Matt rolls his eyes and sighs. "That's the fifth time you've asked. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Not possible." Ian grabs the bowl and slides to the floor in front of him, leaning against the couch.

"Why'd you move?"

"Squashing you."

"I'm fine. Jeez, if it's gonna be like this for the next six weeks I'll go crazy." He pokes Ian's neck and tickles his ear. " _You_ relax."

The same second Steve realises Bucky is dead; Matt leans down and kisses his ear. Ian's brain turns inside out. How could he not miss this? What was he thinking?

Matt's fingers graze his neck and play with the collar of his shirt. Who cares about complicating their friendship when he could have this? He doesn't want to go back to the way things were. He wants more. He wants to hang out with him alone, not with the buffer of other people. He wants to touch him and kiss him and most of all; he wants to see Matt's cum face again. 

Matt moans and Ian checks his watch. Shit. It's five o'clock. The nurse's instructions had said to give him his second dose at four. No wonder his friend's eyes have glazed over. He grabs the pills and a glass of water and stands over Matt until he swallows them. 

"These are gonna knock you out for awhile buddy. I'm gonna take you to bed."

Matt chuckles and raises his eyebrows. "My virtue's in danger huh?"

"You know it." Ian grabs the crutches, thrusts them under Matt's armpits and helps him to stand. "You're in the guest room."

Matt slumps. "The guest room?"

"I'll stay with you..."

"All night?" asks Matt sleepily. The morphine is starting to kick in; he can hardly keep his eyes open. He stumbles and falls on the king-size bed and snuffles into the pillow. 

Ian slides off Matt's single shoe and stacks pillows under his cast. He's already failed on the meds; he isn't taking any chances elevating his leg. 

                                             ********************

Matt wakes in the dark to agonising pain. It feels like someone cut his leg off at the knee. His bladder's burning too; he needs to take a whiz in the worst way. He rolls over and comes nose to nose with Ian. "Wake up."

Ian bolts upright. "Wassa matter?"

"I need the bathroom."

He bites back a retort and remembers Matt's crutches. He flails in the dark for the bedside lamp and knocks it off the table. "Shit. Hang on buddy." He gropes for his phone, finding it inside Matt's shoe. "Almost there."

"Hurry or I'm gonna piss the bed."

Moving faster than Damon on a bender, he helps Matt hop into the en-suite. He unbuttons Matt's pants and turns away to give him his privacy.

Matt chuckles. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Shut up. Stay in bed and I'll bring you a coffee." Ian pads into the kitchen, waits for the coffee machine to heat and fills two giant mugs. 

Matt yells something from the bedroom and his heart skips a beat. He sprints back in only to find he's dropped one of his crutches and can't bend to pick it up. He rolls his eyes and hands it to him. "You've got me right where you want me huh?"

Matt's eyes glisten. "Almost."

Ian takes both coffees through to the living room. "Sit on the armchair. You can put your feet up." He wraps Matt's fingers around the steamy mug and sighs. The echo of that 'almost' makes his brain spin. 

" **D** amn, I guess we need to talk, huh?" Ian cards a hand through his messy hair. 

 

" **A** bout what? You think that I crashed my car on purpose or I’m lying about having a drinking problem?" 

 

" **L** ying? No, I don’t think you crashed your car on purpose but you can see why I’m worried?"

 

" **A** ll I wanted was for us to carry on as we were. You treated me as if what we had was nothing. Of course I was upset but I don’t have a drinking problem."

 

" **R** ight. I get where you're coming from. You think I don't want to pick up where we left off? Think about our careers. I was worried it was just a fling. I didn't know if you wanted to keep it going." Ian's temper flares. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere... 

 

“ **I** know. Maybe I should stay somewhere else. Why did you even want me to come stay?" Matt's voice throbs.

 

“ **C** an you just try and see where I’m coming from? It's not like I don't love you but--" Ian freezes with a look of abject horror.  _Love_. That infernal word. He breezes over it and continues, "I just want to make sure we're doing the right thing." 

"We are, I know it." Matt smiles and holds his arms out. "You love me?"

"You know I do." Ian sighs and perches on the arm of Matt's chair. His heart wants to bust out of his chest. Now that he's admitted how he feels, it's as clear as day. He loves  _Matt_. He wants to shout it from the rooftops. He  _loves_  him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
